People use a variety of devices and messaging options for communication depending on their needs and comfort level with technology. According to a study, more than fifty percent of the phones in the developing countries are low-feature set devices and many more are without Internet connectivity. This population with basic mobile phones only communicate by sending short text messages or via voice.